


Crash and Thunder

by anivhee



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Storms, Summer Pornathon 2013, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to push Arthur off his head, but with each touch, with each kiss, his chest tightened and he suppressed a whimper. He couldn’t help but imagine those hands as his, those lips as his, those arms and chest and thighs and cock—</p>
<p>Pain cracked his soul like the rays did the sky outside, but he ignored it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2: Multimedia at the ~[2013 Merlin Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com)~ inspired by [Sound #2](https://soundcloud.com/cheesymess/thunder)
> 
> Thanks so much to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com) for the great great great beta!<3

The rain started pouring when he was halfway there. Merlin ducked inside a 24/7 and turned his head to the right. The Rising Sun could be seen from there, and his guts churned. He glanced up again, looked at the sky and caught the sight of a beam that crossed the firmament, a thunder rumbling the second later. He shivered, but he wasn’t sure of why—too many things had happened, and staying still was making him sick.

He ran off in the direction of the nearest building, then ducked again, trying—and failing—to avoid the drops that fell relentlessly from the sky. He then remembered Arthur’s face and felt his chest constrict.

He ran.

.:.

It was still raining when he pushed the door open, big droplets of water running down from his hair to his body, trailing his thin silhouette and slipping through the neck of his shirt, the hem of his jeans. He ran a hand across his fringe and made his way to the counter, shivering again.

Gwaine was there, as he’d said he’d be—Merlin found him before he reached the counter, sitting on a table by himself, nursing a beer. He felt his belly shrink and twist violently in the space of a second, dizzy with anticipation and panic. He reached him and touched his shoulder softly, wetting his lips unconsciously when the man turned and beamed at him. He then saw the state Merlin was in and chided him. “Merlin, you shouldn’t go out in that state.”

But Merlin wasn’t interested in pleasantries. He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject either, and Gwaine must have seen that, because he pushed himself off the chair and took his hand.

“Are you sure about this?” he said, as he did later, and afterwards, and Merlin did the same thing he did all the times he asked—he nodded.

.:.

The room was dark and damp; it smelled of sweat and liquor, and something else Merlin couldn’t quite place. He let himself be manhandled by Gwaine, stripping off his clothes, exposing his neck for him to kiss, to lick, to _bite_ —arched his body to his, closing his eyes and letting those hands caress his body with adoration, with the things he yearned for and couldn’t have.

He tried to push Arthur off his head, but with each touch, with each kiss, his chest tightened and he suppressed a whimper. He couldn’t help but imagine those hands as his, those lips as his, those arms and chest and thighs and cock—

Pain cracked his soul like the rays did the sky outside, but he ignored it.

Merlin forced himself to look at Gwaine, to watch the way he looked around his cock, to feel the man’s tongue lick at the tip and swallow him to the root. He forced Arthur out of his head, the way _he_ had looked right there; pretended he didn’t see Arthur’s innocence and eagerness shining through his eyes instead of the determination and lust in Gwaine’s. Let out a moan and then a whimper, though not because of the pleasure.

Merlin pushed him off his cock and asked him to do _something_ , because Gwaine knew what he was doing, and Merlin needed direction.

His friend pushed him down the bed and tangled their legs together. He kissed the tip of his nose and Merlin _ached_ for Arthur again. He swallowed his tears and kissed Gwaine furiously, running his hands through his back and gripping at his arse. He kept going, desperate, sucking at his throat while he pressed his cock against his, rolling his hips frantically, moaning out charms and pleads and needs.

Gwaine grunted and gave in eventually, fucking him through the mattress while Merlin gave a strangled yelp and dug his nails at Gwaine’s back, pulling and pushing, in and out, until Arthur was just a shadow and a dream, and Gwaine was the only word Merlin knew.

He tightened his entrance on purpose, just to feel the tension, the pain and the intrusion. He ravished on it, focused on tightening and releasing, over and over, Gwaine cursing and shouting, hiding his face on the crook of Merlin’s neck and fucking as if it was the only thing he knew how to do. Merlin wailed, his body shaking uncontrollably, and came with shame washing over him.

The rain was still pouring outside, bolts of light shining through the window, followed by thunder. Merlin stared, transfixed, and wondered if Arthur missed him at all.


End file.
